


Рим у наших ног/Rome at our feet

by Melina_Divine



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон.<br/>Спустя много лет после решающей битвы у Силар, восставшие всё же поставили Рим на колени. Но какой дорогой ценой досталась эта победа.<br/>Post-Canon.<br/>Many years after the decisive battle of Sylar, the rebels put Rome to its knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рим у наших ног/Rome at our feet

Рим. Рим. Рим.

Великий Рим лежал у ног. Покорённый, умытый кровью, изъязвлённый пожарами.

Рим. Рим. Рим.

Искар никогда прежде не видел Рима. Только слышал о нём. Из уст матери и от тех, кто так же как и он, не видели Рима, но слышали рассказы бывавших там.

На востоке занимался рассвет, а за спиной догорали погребальные костры. Они многих потеряли, и то была ночь поминовения и плача. Искар не думал о судьбе Вечного Города. Ему не было жаль ни храмов, ни зданий, ни жителей. Всё застилала горечь утраты. Дулио, Серрос, Астор, Менно… Менно был ему как брат, они с детства не разлучались. Осознание того, что Менно он больше не увидит, ещё не пришло. Искар искал его глазами среди ближнего круга, ждал по привычке руку, что крепко сожмёт плечо. 

‒ Менно, - губы складывали имя без устали, снова и снова. – Твоя смерть Риму дорого встанет… Менно…

‒ Я скорблю вместе с тобой, ‒ тяжёлая ладонь легла Искару на плечо. ‒ Я знаю, как это больно.

Он узнал бы эту ладонь из сотен других ‒ со старым уродливым шрамом посередине ‒ отметиной от гвоздя, который держал эту руку на кресте. Он узнал бы эту ладонь, будь он слеп и глух. Ладонь человека, заменившего ему отца, человека, который всегда был Искару наставником и опорой.

‒ Менно погиб как герой. Нет лучшей смерти для воина, ‒ сказал Агрон, прижимая к себе голову Искара.

‒ Тебе было так же больно, когда погиб Дуро?

‒ Эту боль невозможно забыть.

‒ И когда ты потерял Назира…

‒ Моё сердце перестало биться… Ты знаешь… Но я оторвал от него половину и заставил биться снова, чтобы быть рядом с тобой.

‒ Лишь потому, что обещал моему отцу? Как ты не умер?! Как ты не умер?! ‒ Искар забился в руках Агрона, наконец дал волю слезам.

‒ Плачь, мальчик. Плачь. Так будет легче, ‒ шептал Агрон, удерживая его, не позволяя вырваться, словно Искар был птицей, которую ему удалось поймать голыми руками.

‒ Когда убили мою мать… я думал… мне не будет больнее. Боги забирают всех, кого я люблю! Мой отец! Моя мать! Назир! Менно! За что?! За что боги так суровы со мной?!

‒ Я смеялся и проклинал богов. Посмотри, что у меня осталось?.. Ёбаные боги! ‒ горько усмехнулся Агрон.

‒ Ёбаные боги! ‒ повторил Искар.

‒ Но боги посылают нам победы. 

‒ И забирают наших близких.

‒ Я хотел бы, чтобы твой отец видел, как мы поставили Рим на колени… И я хотел видеть Назира… рядом…

‒ Я желал бы разделить с Менно радость победы…

Они ещё некоторое время сидели на холме, вспоминая дорогих и любимых, ушедших и павших. Они повторяли их имена, а кровавый диск солнца поднимался над покорённым Римом.

Спартак, Лаэта, Дуро, Назир, Мира, Крикс, Невия, Ганник, Эномай, Сакса, Каст, Луго, Дурон, Немет, Раскос, Диотим, Волдхар, Дулио, Серрос, Астор, Менно…

Искар потерял отца восьмилетним. Спартака погубили старые раны. Искар его почти не помнил – в памяти осталось лишь бледное лицо с рыжеватой бородой и последние наставления: «Ты должен беречь свою мать и защищать людей, которые пойдут за тобой, когда ты станешь старше. Они доверили мне свои жизни – а это всё, что у них есть. Борись за них, как я боролся. Борись за себя. Ты рождён свободным и всегда будешь свободным, слышишь? Я ухожу, Искар. Но ты не должен бояться. Ты никогда не будешь один. С тобой остаются Агрон и Назир, Аттис и Волдхар. С тобой твоя мать. Агрон будет твоим наставником. Слушай его. Во всём слушай его, как если бы он был твоим отцом».

После решающей битвы у Силар, когда Красс разгромил их, а пленённых распял вдоль Аппиевой дороги, им удалось ускользнуть – горстке людей ‒ перейти через Альпы. Мало кто верил, что Спартаку удастся выжить. Его несли на носилках, всю дорогу, до деревушки, прилепившейся к подножию восточного склона, где они смогли найти временное убежище. 

Римляне считали Спартака мёртвым, и восставшим это было на руку. Им нужно было затаиться, зализать раны, и потом копить новые силы. В минуты отчаяния Спартак и сам порой говорил, что ему лучше было бы быть мёртвым. Тело не слушалось его. Он стал обузой. Но рядом была Лаэта, Агрон и Назир, рядом были люди, которые смотрели на него с надеждой и верой, которые готовы были внимать каждому его слову, словно он был богом, и им не было дела до того, что их бог стал калекой.

В четырнадцать Искар остался без матери. Лаэта пала от рук изменников. А Агрон потерял Назира, которому в своё отсутствие оставил на попечение Искара и большую часть армии.

Агрону нужно было заручиться поддержкой Ариовиста, убедить соединить их силы в борьбе против Рима. Агрон к тому времени успел собрать сильную армию, но, памятуя о прошлом, не решался начать полномасштабное наступление, берёг силы, изводил римлян пограничными набегами, и уходил всё дальше на восток, уговаривая присоединиться или подчиняя силой мелкие разрозненные племена. И кому как не Агрону было ехать договариваться с Ариовистом, молодым вождём германского племени свевов, чьё имя успело прогреметь на всех германских землях.

Изменники напали подло, ночью. Ниол и его люди. Ниол давно был недоволен тем, что германец уводит их на восток. Проклятый галл хотел немедленной славы, хотел идти на Рим, но не мог противостоять Агрону, пока тот был рядом. Ниол намеревался расправиться с ближним кругом – всего-то нужно было устранить тех, кто мог ему помешать возглавить армию ‒ с Назиром, Искаром, Лаэтой, Аттисом и Волдхаром ‒ а оставшиеся, как он полагал, подчинились бы ему сами. 

Лаэта была убита первой. Её зарезали в собственной постели. Назиру, защищая Искара, пришлось в одиночку биться с пятерыми. Пока на помощь не подоспел Волдхар и ещё несколько человек. Но подмога пришла слишком поздно. Назир уже был смертельно ранен. Он цеплялся за жизнь четыре дня. Как будто не мог позволить смерти забрать себя, прежде не увидев Агрона. Назир умер у него на руках, и сердце Агрона в тот день остановилось. Его вопль сотряс небо и землю. Его горе было таким огромным, всепоглощающим, что он будто обезумел. Он едва не вырезал всех галлов, что были в его армии. Он сжёг живьём оставшихся изменников и всех, кого подозревал в измене. Не пощадил никого. Страшные крики тех, кого казнили, раздавались в то время, как догорали погребальные костры Назира и Лаэты.

 

Спартак, Лаэта, Дуро, Назир, Мира, Крикс, Невия, Ганник, Эномай, Сакса, Каст, Луго, Дурон, Немет, Раскос, Диотим, Волдхар, Дулио, Серрос, Астор, Менно…

Они вспоминали их всех, ушедших и павших. Родных и далёких. Ставших лишь именами в устах тех, кто их не знал. Оставшихся навсегда в памяти тех, кто их любил.

‒ Мы устроим игры, ‒ сказал Искар. ‒ Сотня римских голов за Менно. Каждый, кто захочет участвовать, сможет взять меч и выйти на арену. Мы прольём столько римской крови, сколько ещё не проливалось на арене Колизея…


End file.
